Of Flowers and Scrub Suits
by Ms. Reen
Summary: Sometimes, she wished she wasn't engaged to one of the most successful surgeons of the era. Most of the times, she just wanted more donuts. (A modern fiction starring Greek mythology's most beloved pair: Persephone and Hades)
1. First Meeting

**So I was thinking, wouldn't it be cool if I had a different Persephone opposed to the usual goodie-girl perfect daughter gig? Yeah, maybe a more conflicted and outspoken Persephone with a mild insecurity and a little daddy issue. And then, Hades! A little more human, a little more approachable, less sulky and oh! I know, I can put him in a scrub suit! :3 **

**Yeah, so this story came from an idea I stated above. It's a modern-shot. I wanted to see how I'd fare in the current timeline. I don't intend to offend any florists out there or any botanists either. It's just a little in-character with Zeus to—well, have his comparisons. I wanted him to take the role of an unappeasable parent, hopefully you'd be seeing more of that side of him in the following weeks. **

**I'll do my best to update weekly but I really can't promise anything because of my hectic schedule at school. But for now, sit back, relax and ENJOY :****)**

* * *

_**First Meeting**_

_They were just two young adults pitted together in the everyday circumstances of life. __That, and maybe a little intervention from her father._

She couldn't remember how they started. How a young botanist (Yes, she studies plants, _mind you)_ barely at the age of twenty-three ended up engaged to a thirty-three year old surgeon was beyond her. Their story was unlike the others. There were no rainbows. No sparks. No fireworks. No magic. They were just two young adults pitted together in the everyday circumstances of life.

_That,_ and maybe a little intervention from her father.

The first time she met him was in her father's workspace. She couldn't really say it was her first time seeing him since they've already encountered each other a number of times in the halls _Olympus._ Yes, it's a ridiculous name for a hospital but as if anyone could change Zeus' decision once he made up his mind. Anyways, they were only brief glances. She doubts if he ever takes the time to wonder who the young woman in the flower stall was. And she, _well, she hardly cares_. Her father was convinced that he has the best team of doctors—_her half-siblings included_— who barely reach thirty-five, and it was just what she needed to feel apprehensive whenever some of them are around.

She was a botanist working as a part-time florist in Olympus.

_For Zeus_, it was vice versa.

And yes, she might have daddy issues and a tinge of mild insecurity around her brothers and sisters _but hey, wouldn't anyone be the same?_ When your dad is the chairman to a world-acclaimed hospital and your mom is a well-known pharmacist, expect the worse for your passion and career.

"I am not going to England, dad." She said formidably. "Regardless of _how much_ you want to get rid of me."

"That's not what _I_ meant, _Persephone._ " Zeus said with caution knowing the moody temperaments of women all too well. "All I'm saying is that you're young. And it's not too late to become a doctor, you know."

"_Really,_ dad? Doctor, doctor, doctor is that all you ever talk about?"

"Look here, missy—"

And just right there Zeus was cut off. _Was it because he ran out of things to say? _Oh, how she wished! The door creaked, a foot appeared and so did the rest of the body, five seconds after. A man—tall, masculine and handsome—came to Zeus' office_, in a scrub suit, without knocking_. Persephone couldn't help but raise a brow at how natural it seemed for this person to barge in the room of the chairman. They were having one of those _father-daughter_ confrontations. And she was thinking of _actually _storming off after Zeus' lengthy speech.

She wasn't much of a fan of foul words but really.

_What the hell, dude?_

"Zeus, I need Mr. Sahara's medical history emailed to me by seven—_Oh_, was I interrupting something?"

_Well if you actually knocked and keep that clipboard away from your face for twelve inches maybe, you'll know the answer to your question!_ Persephone would've liked to say. Fortunately, Zeus got in the way before she uttered anything she'll most likely regret later.

"I'll make sure it'll arrive at your desk before three, Hades."

Oh, so he's a _special one,_ isn't he? First name basis with the boss.

"Thanks." Hades said before making a motion to leave.

"Hold on for a second, Hades." Zeus gestured for him to take a seat on the couch. Persephone stared at him coldly. _'Do you really need to place him beside me?'_ Hades complied, taking precautions to keep some space between him and Persephone. "I hope you'll excuse me from taking some of your time, but I think my daughter would prefer another person's opinion apart from her father's."

"It's no trouble, Zeus." His voice was sonorous—deep but calm. "What do you have for me?"

"I'm encouraging her to go England." Zeus said proudly.

"You are forcing me." She retorted.

"I am not forcing you, I'm strongly advising you—"

"Dad, you're forcing me to go to England just as how you're forcing me to go into medicine."

"Ah." Another voice said in slight interjection. Zeus glanced at him, awkwardly. Persephone glared. "That's how it is, fighting with daddy over your career choice?"

Persephone could see her father smirk in the background.

_Oh no_, this man is not going to get the best of her…_regardless of how much justice that scrub suit had done to him._

"Excuse me?"

"Forgive me for my earlier term, would you prefer me to rephrase it?" He said absolutely oblivious to the coal he's setting on fire.

"I'd prefer you to keep your nose out of family business."

"Little girl, I'm not exactly excited on hearing your qualms against Zeus you know."

"Then you should have left."

"I was politely asked to be here."

"Then I'm politely asking you to leave."

"What are you, currently? If it wouldn't be so much to ask that is."

"A botanist."

"_Actually,_ she's a florist, Hades—"

"Part-time, dad! Part-time."

"Then where's the problem?" Zeus gave him that incredulous look he usually reserves for Eris and Persephone. In a more familiar language that look would mean, _'are you kidding me?' _Hades turned from Zeus to Persephone. A smile—not broad but genuine—was painted across his face. "I thought you were one of those pampered types who depended on their father's income for their own."

"Hades, are you _really_ consenting her—"

"_On being a botanist?_ Why not? She studies plants Zeus, she just happens to be really fond of flowers. It's not a typical job but you can't expect all your children to take a syringe do you?" Persephone couldn't believe what she's hearing. _Is this real? Is this man real?_ "And what's wrong with a part-time job?"

"You're my finest, doc. I wanted you to take my side." Zeus complained as he rested his chin on the base of his palm.

Hades took the cue. Just before he stood up though, a hand was offered to him—a fair, smooth and relatively smaller hand compared to his own.

"Persephone" The young lady said clearly happy with the turn of events.

"Hades"

And with that, the door was once again shut close leaving a satisfied Persephone and a mildly irritated Zeus inside.

_Her dad had the best doctors._

She'll have to agree.

* * *

**So, do you think I can do this modern thing? For comments and suggestions, the review button is just a click away ;) Oh and if you're interested to check out Hades' reaction to the welcoming of the young Persephone in the traditional setting, now is your chance ;) Click my profile and try to look for _"For Hades"_. Yeah, I love you guys and stay tune. **

**Hugs and Kisses, **

**Ms. Reen**


	2. Encounter

**Right, I uploaded this on a Friday night. So yey! Chapter 2! ;)) Alright, Hades might be a little more sociable than you guys are used to but I have a really good reason for his attitude towards Persephone. If you can keep up and regularly update yourselves with this story, you'll see why I'm doing this ;) **

**I'm not really used to writing in conversational English but hey, I try. Any form of criticism would be helpful for the improvement of this story and any other future stories I might decide to post online.**

**Oh and lastly, but certainly not the least, thank you for the wonderful people who left their reviews in the previous chapter. I read them and really thanks, you guys :))**

* * *

_**Encounter**_

_Their first encounter outside Olympus didn't happen in a breezy December afternoon under the lights of a fading orange sky._

Their first encounter outside Olympus didn't happen in a breezy December afternoon under the lights of a fading orange sky. They weren't enjoying themselves in a fancy restaurant drinking champagne. He wasn't holding her hand. And she wasn't leaning on him. Against all romantic clichés known to mankind, their first meeting after working hours happened in the wee hours of the morning_. Exactly, five o'clock am, in a convenient store_. He was wearing a V-neck and she—_well_, she still _hasn't showered. _

So who could blame our favorite Persephone when she decided to take her woven sweater and comfy bunny slippers outside?

It was _September _and _it was freezing._

_No one_ would probably be up anyway.

What were the odds of seeing someone at five _freaking _AM on a cold September?

Persephone went along her usual chore of gliding through the mart convinced that the hour was far too unbearable for anyone she knew to show up. Picking her usual necessities mainly in the instant noodles shelf, the young miss sighed. Maybe, if she didn't ran away from her home in Paris she wouldn't be living off in instant foods today. Her mother would've love for her to come back. The mere thought of returning though made Persephone shuddered.

There was a reason to why she fled home. The story wasn't really fantastic.

She'd rather have _that one_ discussed in a different chapter.

Right, so she was randomly choosing between instant ramen and instant yakisoba when she started hearing footsteps from behind her.

What's the cashier's name again?

_Carlos? Carl? Or was it Edwin?_

Man_,_ she was bad at names.

She didn't really paid attention to it at first. The dude was probably just checking out the accuracy of the price list.

_They really have to update that by the way._

But when the footsteps came into a halt just a few paces away from her, as if the person was thinking whether to approach her or not, she couldn't help but raise a brow.

This dude should be there for a good reason.

Then again maybe it's free coupon day.

If it was, she isn't complaining.

She turned around expecting to see a freckled teen struggling for a part-time job like her (_except of course she's twenty-one_) but what she saw or—errr, _who _she saw was not someone even close to that description.

_"Persephone?" _

It was Hades.

The_ freakin'_ favorite of her dad.

Alright imagine seeing a well-paid surgeon and a good friend of your father's while in your pajamas. That's kinda how it felt like. She was wearing baggy clothes, her hair is a big mess _and yeah_, she was wearing her bunny slippers. Maybe if he was a little more like her when it comes to his state of dress, she wouldn't be blushing from embarrassment now. That'll be impossible though seeing that he seems to sleep in black V-neck.

And she actually thought that he'd look at least a little more cluttered without the scrub suit.

_Screw him and his perfection in dress. _

"Hades, hi."

Not the best reply but so far so good. Right. How does one converse to a young woman in unsexy sleepwear? Not her problem.

"I thought I knew you."

She laughed. Well, she might as well proceed to small talk. "Out for a jog?"

If you need to know, _yes,_ he _is_ sweating. And no you cannot ask Persephone more about that subject.

"I start at three." Grinning, he replied.

"I didn't know you live in the neighborhood."

"Oh, I don't."

She squinted. "Staying with a female friend?"

He smirked. "Staying with a female sister."

Oh. Well that's unexpected.

"Older?"

"Same age."

"You have a twin?"

He chuckled.

"We have the same father."

Wow, now _that's_ really something unexpected.

"Been there." She toppled down a stack of inorganic substances or as how most people call it, _instant food_. "I couldn't say, I can't relate. Anyways, you here for a water bottle or something?"

"I was supposed to get a quick cup of coffee but it seems like they ran out." He took the grocery basket from her, his eyes never leaving its contents. "I didn't think you were a junk eater."

"I'm not. But I'm living off my own budget here and rental prices are far from going down."

"You aren't staying with Zeus?"

"Independence called for me to leave home."

He looked at her in incredulity. She stared back with slight mockery. Gray eyes clashed with two emeralds. Inquiring but never really asking. She smiled at him for absolutely no reason. He bit his lower lip before abandoning the grocery basket in store's floor. Hidden by the lines of shelved goods, it was hardly noticeable. He took her by the wrist, forcing her to follow.

"Come on, we're leaving."

"Excuse me?"

Yes, in your average chick flicks this would've been the part where the princess would just go so that Prince charming can do his job. Apparently, Persephone forgot her first lessons in fairy tales and ruined the fantasy with that single expression.

"I'm not going to let my boss' daughter to eat monster-filled preservatives."

"Ahhh, I see your one of those paranoid organic-eating hipsters."

"It's known as eating healthy." He tugged on her a little more forceful this time. "C'mon."

"I need to buy my groceries, Hades."

"I'll take care of it."

"And where exactly are we going?"

"I need my daily dose of caffeine and _you _are going with me."

"And why would I do that?"

He smiled at her. And just like the last time, it wasn't broad but it genuine. At this point, Persephone was blushing far redder than she had been for years now. _God, this is embarrassing. _Imagine yourself being technically asked out by a man of jet-black hair, winter whitish skin, angular jaws and well-defined muscled forearms. You definitely do not say no. And you absolutely ask no more about it and just go.

"I hardly know the neighborhood. I need a guide. I promise you'll have your groceries this afternoon, free of charge."

_Alright,_ this is the man who stopped Zeus' incessant pressing about your career choice. This is the man who didn't mind seeing you in your pajamas and actually wants to go out for a coffee with you. This is the man who is, in a sense, giving you a whole week's salary by offering to pay for your groceries.

Only an idiot would think it over.

_"I know a place."_

* * *

**Obviously, the next chapter would be about what happened in the cafe. I'm considering in doing it in Hades' POV but I'm not really sure if it would work. Anyways, thanks for reading and stay tune :)) **

**Respectfully yours, **

**Ms. Reen**


	3. Café D'Inferno

**Heyyy you! Did you miss me? **

**Just kidding, folks. ;) Well, I guess you could consider this a late upload. Forgive me people of the internet but vacation calls and who am I not to answer? Haha, but really I spent the last few days without the internet in my province. I don't know about you guys but here in the Philippines we take some time off usually in the last day of October and the first day of November to pay our respects to the dead. To make a long story short, we visited the cemeteries where our deceased relatives were buried. **

**Hooray! Chapter 3 is done and posted. **

**I wasn't able to do this in Hade's POV though. I like the idea really and I did it in my first ever fanfiction of Greek Mythology. But if I had written in Hades' perspective there's a very big chance for me to reveal more than what you guys are supposed to know. So let's just play it safe and stick to Persephone, shall we? :))**

**Yeah so, I'd like start off this chapter with a big thanks to those who reviewed my previous chapters. To those who added it in their favorites, it means a lot. **

**madame thome, mochiusagi, Red Rosalie7330, doukissa and to all you lovely guests out there, this chapter is for you guys :)) **

* * *

_**Café D'Inferno**_

_It was definitely not a date._

Had anybody told Persephone that the person she's walking with would be her fiancée a year and half month later, she would've given a little more_ damn_ attention to her attire. Then maybe, exactly in the fifth of February in the year 2014 she wouldn't be the subject of laughter around friends and family as her bridesmaid recounted the tale of the couple's first _"technical"_ date.

She was still wearing her woven sweater. She was still walking in her bunny fluffy slippers. What encouraged her to speak to the man beside her was merely the fact that she was raised in a family full of surprises. Whatever you get, make the best of it. You don't have a choice and you don't get one. Live with it.

Maybe it was also because of her resolve to not call their entire agenda a _'date'. _As how most things go nowadays, they were just two consenting adults who simply happened to agree on a place in the basis of_ just_ having coffee.

That was all—_wasn't it?_

Well, there isn't anything more than that—_is there? _

Maybe it would've been different if he wasn't her father's employee. Or maybe if she wasn't young enough to be mistaken as his baby sister. Or maybe if the _difference_ between a licensed surgeon and an average money-earning florist wasn't that _big._

Her father really has a way of torturing his children from the inside. And maybe if it wasn't for Zeus, she wouldn't be feeling this utterly disgusting desire to just crawl under her bed sheets and hide there until the end of time. How her father degraded her to this level, she didn't know. She was standing farther from Hades than the socially accepted distance between acquaintances and whether Hades knew, there was no possible way for her to know. Standing beside him didn't feel right. Walking beside him wasn't any better. _She felt small._

They reached the café earlier than she'd expect. If it wasn't for the beautifully written sign above the whole establishment, she probably would've missed it.

_Café D'Inferno_

But just when Hades attempted to open the door for her, she shook her head in negation. "We're taking the back door. I wouldn't want to trouble Hecate into opening earlier than they normally would." He nodded but she knew he hardly understood what she meant. She led him to the back of the store, "Watch out for banana peels." And though she was entirely convinced that Hades would be disturbed at the unsanitary conditions of the area _(what would you expect in the back streets of an urban town?)_, the complaints were never voiced out.

They entered through the screened door at the back. It took them directly to the café's kitchen. As usual the way Charon maintained the place was incredible. Aromatic coffee beans sealed in glass containers labeled in detail. Baking essentials displayed on wooden shelves, porcelain cups and plates of every known design and Persephone's personal favorite, the two-door fridge that's never wanting.

"Oy, who's there?"

A man in his late twenties came to them in an apron. This person looked at Hades with caution, at Persephone with indifference. He was followed by a young woman close to Persephone's age wearing an identical apron.

Persephone smiled, it was Hecate.

"Persephone!" the young woman squealed as she approached the daughter of Zeus. She was relatively tall for a female, skinny in built with blond hair. Affectionately, she pulled our favorite Persephone for an embrace. "You should've called us that you were coming!"

"We didn't want to be a bother. We're just here for coffee." Persephone nudged Hades by the elbow and with a rueful smirk, she added. "This is Hades, he's a medical dude. And he wants the finest of your brews, Charon."

Hades looked at her in slight panic which, in his case, was understandable. Charon stepped forward with one brow raised, the golden template pinned on his apron, engraved the word _'manager'_. Both men took a few seconds to look at each other. But it was Persephone's voice that broke their silence. "Be careful Charon, the doctor's very particular with his coffee. You might be in for a surprise."

"Is that so?" Charon said. "And what would those particulars be, doctor?"

"No cream, no sugar, and if I'd be granted, I'd like to select my coffee beans." Hades answered with slight trouble and becoming composure.

"It seems like Persephone speaks the truth. You're just in luck, doc. We've just imported our supplies from Africa yesterday."

"You import from Africa?" Hades asked curiously.

"From Asia and Europe as well." Charon answered proudly.

"May I indulge for a tour?"

"Nothing would be simpler."

Hecate and Persephone didn't exactly understood what happened between the two men. But they knew it's been a while since Charon's last intellectual discussion about his mixtures. And though, Persephone only said those things to tease her company, the results went better than expected. Charon led Hades to the supply room. The two girls knowing better than to disturb the store's manager while doing 'business' chose to settle themselves in the store's baking area. Persephone could already smell the sweet aroma of the freshly baked products. _And god, it was heavenly._

"Alright, girl. Since when do you go on dates in your pajamas?—_and ridiculously fluffy bunny slippers?"_ Hecate asked mockingly.

"I don't."

"Come again?"

"I'm not on a date. We just saw each other in a convenience store and decided to go grab some coffee." She firmly stated.

"You do understand that grabbing coffee is practically the same as 'going out' for coffee, right?"

"Hey, I thought the same thing for—I don't know—about five minutes?" Hecate rested her elbows on wooden counters, shaking her head not knowing what else to do to express that she didn't understood. "But then, I saw how that would be impossible seeing as how much we're too much—what's the word?—_different?"_

"Different? Persephone, are you hearing yourself?"

"Hecate, the man's years older than me. He happens to have a stable job that doesn't include afternoons selling flowers to strangers in a little stall."

"If I'd known Uncle Zeus lowered your self-esteem to that degree, I would've called Aunt Demeter sooner." Hecate teased before offering her friend the opened cookie jar. "Go on, sweets would make you feel better."

"We're just different. There's nothing more to it." She said in between her bites at the pastry.

"Of course, dear. Of course."

Persephone never really thought this one through, after forsaking her slippers for a pair of doll-shoes which she was able to borrow from Hecate's lockers, there they were; sitting in one of the front tables of _Café D'Inferno_ with only a wide see-through tempered glass separating them from the world outside. It was six fifteen on the clock. The sun was slowly settling itself in the horizons of the skies. The picture was perfect. The rays of the early-morning star penetrated through shop, enlightening the place and its inhabitants with a fair glow. The scent of rich caffeine wafted through the airs. The sugar filled breakfast bagels in Persephone's disposal didn't disappoint as she ate each one with equal gusto for the next.

Charon after finishing his tour with Hades had pronounced his new favorite by giving his customers a special treat. "It's on the house." He said as Hades reached for his wallet. Ever the gentleman, Hades insisted. Charon didn't hear him though. "Just come here as often as you can, doc."

Charon still had some errands to do before the shop's opening hour at seven. Hecate went out to get the daily papers. In short, the two were left alone in timid peace. Persephone not wanting to ruin the marvelous view with the wrong words, kept her silence. How long has it been since she last saw the sun rise? Long enough, she thought.

"Hey, Hades."

"Hmmm?" He articulated while sipping from his mug.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For dragging me out of the convenience store." She said with an earnest chortle. "For making dad stop about London. I dunno—for this."

As if on cue the sun shone brighter after she spoke. She smiled at the heavens, slightly bowing in gratitude.

"Yes, well, what did you call me again? _An organic-eating hipster?"_ He jested bringing some color to her cheeks. Did she really say _that?_ "I was simply expressing my opinions to Zeus. You don't need to thank me for that. As for _this_—I don't think the credit belongs to me."

She looked at the empty café noting that all the tables were unoccupied save from the one they were using. She then returned to her company, who was (again) sipping his richly brewed beverage noticing very little of what's around him.

_It was definitely not a date. _

It was _just a cup of coffee_ between _two very different people_.

They left the cafe at seven just when the normal customers started filling the place up.

He walked her to the convenience store.

After that he left because his pager needed him to report back to the hospital.

She went back home alone to prepare for the coming day.

At three in the afternoon, she arrived at Olympus to resume her part-time job as a florist.

She did not expect two bags of healthy groceries waiting for her at her stall. _No she did not._

But she smiled.

She reminded herself to thank Hades once she comes upon the chance.

* * *

**So what do you think? Not first date material but it's still 'technically' a first date, right? I don't know. I never went on one as if I'd know :P alright before I reveal anymore mortifying facts about myself, I'd like to thank you netizens for supporting the****_ 'Of Flowers and Scrub Suits'_**** series. If you have any questions about this fiction, feel free to write them in your reviews. I'll answer them here in the author notes in the next chapter.**

**Stay tune, guys :)) **

**With a thousand thanks, **

**Ms. Reen**


	4. Down

_**"Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me."**_

_**-Psalm 23**_

**Because of the recent disasters that had befallen my country due to typhoon YOLANDA, I decided to have the OFASS (Of Flowers and Scrub Suits) series adapt irregular updates. It's just that, it's hard to write humorous skits when you know that countless of lives in your area are struggling everyday for survival. It's a hard time for the Philippines. We're advised to avoid donating cup noodles because of the lack of supply of clean water. It's very depressing. And it only gets worse.**

**I pray for the victims of YOLANDA. And to those who have lost a father, a mother, a brother, a sister or a relative in the typhoon, please accept my condolences.**

**To samm10, Red Rosalie7330, mochiusagi, prettyinpinkgal, madame thome, doukissa, to the unnamed guest, to all of you who read the previous chapters and most especially to the modern day heroes who helped my countrymen by devoting their time and efforts to aid the victims of YOLANDA, this is dedicated to all of you.**

* * *

**_ Down_**

_No, Persephone really means it. Everything. Went. Down._

The days in Olympus came by without any change in anyone's being or any alterations to the building of where our story is taking place. Everyone handled their time efficiently as always following daily routines of their usual schedules. Persephone was no different to the rest in this case. Her shift which starts at three and ends at eight, nine at most, assured nothing rewarding aside from a weekly paycheck of a minimum salary.

Same to as most young adults in the budding age of twenty-two, she was convinced that she was meant for something bigger than this. "One day, Hermes. One day." The male nurse snickered at the determination of the woman in front of him. How many times had Persephone said the very same things to all the other nurses here? They stopped counting a long time ago. Persephone never lost hope and none of them wanted her to. If there was anyone in that hospital who deserves a chance to go for her dreams, Persephone would be on the top of that list.

"What I need right now is a big break, Hermes. The earth's flora is barely understood. There are far too many plants left unstudied and the opportunities it could provide in diminishing world hunger and aiding in the cure of cancer are too great to be unrecognized. If I have to sell one flower a time to strangers just so I can have my chance, then be it."

It was ambitious but undeniably impressive. It was amazing that you can still find people in this day and age with same outlook at Persephone's. In a century which seems to be solely governed by single-minded goals, it was refreshing to hear someone still dreaming for the good of all of mankind. Or at least that's what Hermes thought as the young girl continued her soliloquy.

It's been two weeks since the incident in Zeus' office, five days since their cup of coffee at Café D'Inferno. And during that short time, Persephone had been able to know more about the man she so casually calls _'Hades'._

Her father had very sensible reasons for deeming this man his favorite. The six figure salary didn't come from a mere guess and Persephone had learned of it through the most embarrassing way possible. Not only was Hades one of the most successful brain surgeons in America, he's also a well-known philanthropist donating to shelters and orphanages all around the globe. His accolades stretch from basketball trophies, to science competitions, to dean's letters and honor grants. To say that the man was _accomplished_ at thirty-one would be an _understatement._

Almost everyone in Olympus treats the fabled Hades Triste in absolute respect. Their regard for him had grown from his outstanding achievements in college and continuous display of intelligence when faced with the most challenging medical cases. Even the most intelligent of her siblings, Athena admits to be inferior if compared to likes of Hades.

His name is _seldom_ mentioned without an entitlement—_a fact which she was entirely unaware._

Once while on her lunch break with the Nymph sisters, she mentioned her fateful encounter with the Doc. Losing herself in narrating the story, she might've crossed some professional boundaries referring to the doc by his Christian name. The speculations of the Nymph sisters were comparable to a human torture chamber. They pestered her endlessly until she revealed the _'true'_ nature of his relationship with the doctor.

"We were two adults drinking coffee. What is so wrong about that?" Persephone asked in desperation. _Note to self: avoid saying anything to the Nymph quartet ever again._

"Everything! Persephone, you do not know how many souls would _kill_ just to sit next to that man!" said one.

"A lot of them would literally skin you to death if they happened to know your weekend affair." said another.

_"Weekend—what?"_

"Persephone, you went on a dream date of every female in their late twenties. Those bunny slippers would have been stilettos, your sweater would have been a red dress and the whole thanks-for-everything moment would've been a revolutionizing marriage proposal from the female race." the third sister said.

"You're _exaggerating."_

"And you are unaware that you practically went out with one of the decade's most eligible bachelors!" The fourth sister cried as she showed the cover of a world-known magazine featuring a familiar face amongst other equally handsome individuals.

_And you know what?_ Persephone isn't even surprised or shocked to know that the man's been interviewed by a gossip magazine anymore. She expected it, actually. After finding more about the man she deemed as _ordinary_ and simply _her father's favorite _in the past, she learned what to anticipate.

So much for the innocent camaraderie she thought days back while she was in the café with Hades—err, Doc Triste.

Sure, she considered, at least for a very short millisecond, that it was a date. _But hey!_ She was a _female_ for Heaven's sake and not an _ugly_ one at that! She was _programmed_ to think that way! But after realizing that this dude isn't really there for romance, Persephone needed to admit, he would've made a good friend.

It's kind of sad actually. To know from childhood that the only way you can get yourself on decent footing would be to take on a book and head straight to medical school. She hated her dad for implanting that idea in her. She hated her dad for sowing the same seeds to Ares and Athena and all his other children in or out wedlock. But most of all, she hated herself for being unable to prove him wrong. She was the only one in the family not to take in the white coat—and look at her, disappearing for half a day, only to go back in Olympus every afternoon to take care of a little flower shop.

She never felt right around her brothers and sisters.

Of course, that doesn't imply that they didn't love her or she didn't love them. It's just that sometimes, it gets really suffocating. They fuss over her at every angle asking her when she'll go back home only to be disappointed at her consistent refusal. She didn't have anything against them personally. But Zeus will always be Zeus. Her father would take every opportunity to rub it in her face how wrong she was to disobey him. Insecurity was inevitable when you have a family as big as theirs. She knew it wasn't healthy. And she really shouldn't be harboring any ill feelings like it inside of her. But when you have a father with the likes of Zeus whose favorite pastime is _mentally tormenting_ his _least_ favorite child, you would've feel the same way.

Maybe that's why she felt a certain affinity with Doc Triste even if she hadn't known him that well. He was one of the few people her father respects. He was one of the few people who saw more than the chairman's daughter. The dude would've really been a nice friend to have. Too bad, that's no longer a possibility.

And you ask _why?_

Well, let's just say that when you're pretty, you're not as attractive to females as you are to the opposite sex. What does she mean by that? Well, a little rumor circulated around Olympus on how a _'little girl'_ seems to be dilly-dallying with one of the resident doctors. Most of the nurses had taken the best of their days to spread the word around, half out of boredom and half out of the love for gossip. And sure it wasn't really a big deal at first. But when they started giving out names and it just so fatefully happens that her Aunt Hera was within the scope of hearing, _everything really went down._

No, Persephone really means it. _Everything. Went. Down._

Persephone received ice-cold glares and really harsh implications. Her Aunt Hera never really liked her but then she didn't like any of Zeus' illegitimate children. It just so happens that on the onset of that rumor, Hera not only disliked her more but loathed her even. One time when Persephone happened to break a vase while Hera, who was talking with an intern, was twenty paces away, Persephone received a good scolding. Not only did the 'noise' distract Hera but the broken shards made the floor dangerous to walk on. And sure, Persephone tolerated it at first, since well, in some levels Hera had a point. But when her Aunt Hera started shouting and things got more and more personal—_Persephone was not the one to swallow and leave the rest to karma._

"Madam," Persephone had a habit of calling unreasonable people with antediluvian titles. "I don't think it would do neither of us any good, if we overreact. Let me just take a broom—'

"Overreact?!" Hera cried causing heads to turn from their direction. "Are you really ignorant? Or are you just plain stupid?"

"Madam—"

"This is a hospital for Christ's sake! If it's full of idiotic accident-prone employees, how do you think the public would trust us?"

"Madam—"

"My God, Persephone!"

"Madam!—"

"You really are Demeter's daughter! Both of you are such a mess."

And that would probably be the exact second when Persephone's hand met with the right cheek of her 'dear' aunt—_had it not been for the man who beat her to it. _She could've sworn the angel's were toying with her because just beside her, _in a scrub suit_, was Doc Triste. _Freaking Doctor Hades Triste._ If Persephone_ paled _on the sight of her father's favorite, Hera went _completely white_. Hades who was completely indifferent to the two women's silence, acted as if it had been the most common occurrence that this had happened.

"What would mother say, _sorella?"_

That was all Persephone cared to hear because right after the interference of Doc Triste, Hera turned to what most kids would call a human statue. _Sorella_—it means sister in Italian. Hades Triste had her aunt Hera for a sister. _Huh. Go figure._

What happened after that was that, Hera who was furiously gritting her teeth half out of annoyance and a greater half out of mortification came to the conclusion that the wisest thing to do at the moment was to walk away from her traitorous brother and _that girl._ Everyone took it as their cue to remove their eyes from the scene and go back to their work, knowing all too well that what happened in the lounge would be the subject of discussion amongst the nosiest among them for weeks to come.

"Are you alright, Persephone?"

"Ahh…Yeah. Ummm..Thanks, Doc Triste."

"She didn't hurt you, did she?"

"No! I mean Aunt Hera didn't really—you know what, I should really go back to the flower stall."

And as if to prove their conjectures right, Persephone ended her conversation with the brain surgeon in the lamest and most awkward way possible; leaving Hades in a state of absolute confusion. If it wasn't for the sudden appearance of Ares who needed to consult the doc about some problems with a patient, things would've gone far worse.

So with that tale narrated, let's skip to two days and four hours after that. With our most loved, Persephone with her clouded troubled thoughts. Well at least, she knew why her Aunt Hera seems to hate her more than usual these days. Could she really blame her? Persephone's dragging the name of her aunt's brother in the daily rumors of the hospital. It was not something a sister would delight in knowing.

Persephone sighed. She didn't know if fate was toying with her or she's just really a victim of bad luck these past few days. Let's see. There are rumors circulating around the hospital. Her Aunt Hera's furious with her. The Nymph sisters are demanding a daily update with her status with Doc Triste. _And Doc Triste himself?_ Well, she hasn't spoken to him since the incident.

She's not even going to be surprised if he starts ignoring her altogether.

He probably heard of the gossips and is just starting to realize how much of a liability that _Persephone-girl_ really is. Maybe he's having dinner with Hera now to conciliate their relationship. Hera would go on and on how rude she's been to her and Hades would nod in agreement. And one of the few decent people she befriended aside from Hermes, Charon and Hecate, who doesn't have Zeus for a father, is gone.

To think of it, she hasn't seen him since. She wonders what could've prevented the medical doctor from walking down the white halls of the hospital in his scrub suit. But hey, she shouldn't give it much of a thought.

_For all she knows, that short-lived friendship with the doc wasn't meant to last._

* * *

**Thank you and please do leave a review. If you have anything in mind for the next chapter of this story, speak up. Because with all the sad news I've been getting from my local news, it's hard to think of anything else aside from the storm and its casualties.**

**Continuously Hoping,**

**Ms. Reen**


End file.
